Split Peronalities
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: OMG! Hyrule’s become screwed up! Link and I have been split in two! My real self and link’s Teenage self in the real world and My imaginary form and adult link in hyrule! But Ganon steals me from link (yeah, I somehow become Link and Malon’s daughte
1. In Hyrule 1

OMG! Hyrule's become screwed up! Link and I have been split in two! My real self and link's Teenage self in the real world and My imaginary form and adult link in hyrule! But Ganon steals me from link (yeah, I somehow become Link and Malon's daughter) and every things gone Awall! Delley, Linshi, Shinrah, Keith and Calista don't exist! BTW this was my dream awhile ago xD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rises over hyrule as link sits upon Epona the breeze blowing the grass against her shimmering hooves Link looks to the sun and runs his fingers through Epona's Mane "something's wrong. But, what?" A scream was heard far away "What the!?!? It sounds like Malon!" Epona galloped quickly across the field into lon lon ranch. He quickly jumoed off of Epona as she ran forward to the coral Malon weeped at the bed in wich link's daughter was sound asleep in that earlier night. Talon Searching every where around the room Link walked toward Malon putting a hand on her shoulder "Malon, What's wrong? What's going on?" Talon looked at link Malon still weeping "Tazy's gone missing I'm 'fraid we can't find the lil Gal!" Talon said rustily Link stood very still "Any idea where she is?" Talon stared at link eye to eye "'fraid not, She's my only Granddaughter and I'd hate to loose her." Link sighed and looked down closing his eyes "I guess all we can do know is wait to find some clues"  
  
______________________Gerudo Valley, 11 years later__________________  
  
Tazy sneaks across the top of gerudo fortress ganon below her with Jearu laughing Tazy dumps the water on Ganon's head and laughs running away from the area and into the dungeon Ganon sighs pulling off the bucket from his head. "That girl must learn." He gets up walking into the dungeon looking around Tazy hiding in a pot with a lid on it. Tazy sneezed the pot vibrating. Ganon opens the pots lid and shakes his head looking down at Tazy. Tazy looks up at him giving him a cheesy smiles and a slight "Heh heh." Ganon smiles and grabs her out of the pot "Why'd you do that Tazy?" Tazy hops out of the pot "No reason!" Ganon points away from the area and towards the door Tazy sighs and walks out slowly. Muttering something under her breath. Once she was outside the guards didn't bother to look at her. She decided that that night. She would sneak out.  
  
______________That Night___________  
  
Tazy snuck across the fortress she put her back against a wall she looked around the corner towards a few gerudo guards she then pulls back and thinks to herself ~What if I could sneak past them, pretend I have to go to the bathroom. Naw. Maybe I can.. That's it!~ Tazy clenched her face her body forming it's self into a rat, an orange rat at that. She curried across the ground passed the gerudo guard one of them readying her spear another putting her arm in front of the one with the spear "It's just a rat. Let it go." Tazy scurried on. Once she was outside she could become normal once more when she did she used the items around her to escape.  
  
_________________Outside_______________  
  
Tazy stepped outside the fortress for the first time in her life she looked around "Wow." the sun started to rise, she had to hurry, She ran away quickly by midday she reached the entrance of Kakariko "Kakariko?" she said panting and looking at the sign then gulped walking up the steps when she entered a cuckoo ran up to greet her with a caka-doodle-doo! She looked toward Death Mountain "Wow. It's huge." she lifted her self and stared at the mountain she walked to the gate opening to the trail. Surprisingly the guard was asleep and the gate was wide open so she walked through two spiders were scurrying down the trail towards her she readied an arrow closing one eye she aims it letting the arrow fly the spider fell to the ground dead the second one was taken care of by her new comrade the cuckoo she met earlier. They ran up the trail quickly together the cuckoo sat on her head happily clucking. Tazy ran into goron city she gazed around "Wow. People live in mountains?" just then a girl ran up across a rope connected to a large piece of wood in the center of the city. "What's your business here? And what's your name?" Tazy looked at the other girl confused "My name's Tazy, and I'm trying to get away from my Father." The girl stood on the rope and glared she wore a red fire tunic an ax strapped to her back long blonde hair tucked behind her ears, she was bare foot and her big toe gripped on side of the rope the other toes clenched the other side "hmph! My name's Darina" she had hylian ears and her body was very slim. She had brown eyes and was very touchy but she smiled. "What are you doing here Darina?" Tazy asked and blinked  
"I'm the guardian of fire." She put up her hand before her face and a ball of fire quickly lit giving her face a demonic glare she clenched her hand quickly and just like that the fire was gone. The cuckoo had fallen asleep much Earlier. Tazy perked her wolf like ears in wich she shape shifted long ago but couldn't get rid of them along with a tail. She perked her ears and turned towards a door way "What's that sound?"  
"No idea."  
"Why don't We check it out?"  
"We can't."  
"Why's that?"  
"The way's blocked by a bunch of boulders."  
"Can't ya blow 'em up?"  
"We can try" They both walked towards the door way Tazy pulling a very tiny bomb from her pouch she looks at it and slightly pinches it the bomb becoming bigger and lighting it's self. She threw it KABOOM! The giant boulders blocking the way exploded. They walked in being transported to the lost woods. Making there way through many passages they finally reach the forest temple the stairs to the temple rebuilt they slowly walk up them looking around in awe. Suddenly an arrow flew at them a girl stood above the temple readying another arrow "State your business and who you are!" her hair was like Saria's she wore a green forest tunic bare footed like Darina her weapon was a long bow Like Tazy's though her arrows were made with Hawk and Falcon feathers while Tazy's were made of Eagle feathers. Darina stepped forward "It is eye Darina Guardian of fire! And this here is Tazy" The girl lowered her arrow putting it back and putting her bow back as well. "What do you seek here Darina?"  
"We were wondering where the tune came from and found the forest."  
"I see." The girl run down the steps quickly landing face to face with them "I am Saiae, Guardian of the forest. Shall we not find the guardian of water with two of us here?" Saiae smiled "What are we waiting for!?" Darina and Tazy faced each other and nodded then the group set off in search of the third Guardian Rinuka of Water. When they reached Zora's domain Rinuka was on the throne talking to Ruto about something Rinuka wore a blue water tunic her hair was a medium lengthed wavy in curls a dark blue her weapon was a very very large boomerang. Strapped to her back (Yeah, I'm a big inuyasha fan xD) Rinuka looked at Saiae, Darina and Tazy then blinked "What are you all doing here?  
"Gathering guardians." Saiae said with a smirk  
"Yes, Exactly." Tazy said happily Darina was careful not to touch the water  
"Oh no!" tazy shouted taking a step back "I've gotta go!" she ran out quickly and straight for gerudo fortress.  
  
________________Gerudo Fortress________________  
  
Jearu sights Tazy and runs up to her "Where were you?" Jearu was worried, very worried. Tazy thought quickly, she's not aloud out of the desert so she said, "I was lost in a sand storm." Jearu smiled "I'm glad you're back. Every one has been looking for you!" Tazy sighed and walked along with Jearu to Ganon's throne but they were stopped by a strange man with a green tunic lighter then Saiae's but made of the same fabric. He had a hat on as well. A belt around his waist he also wore boots a sword in one hand and a shield strapped to his other arm he had blonde hair and bangs that were very large. "Jearu!" He glared at Jearu and Tazy growled, "I demand you to return her!" Jearu glared back "Return who?"  
"You know who I mean!" he glared tightly clenching his fist around his sword "Now give her back!"  
"Run Tazy. Run to Ganon. Quickly and tell him that He's come back." Jearu's gaze turned to her "Hurry." Tazy ran quickly into the fortress and into the throne room shouting, "He's returned!" 


	2. In The Real World 1

Now for the fake link and real me! Yay!  
  
_________________Real World__________________  
  
Links and Tazy fall from the sky Link wearing baggy shorts and a black T- shirt with the word quicksilver on it his shoes were black. Tazy wore her usual tight pink Roxy shirt and hip huggers that end at her ankles with sandals her bright blonde hair was in a perfect braid. Back packs fell on them "Ow!" they both shouted Tazy got up putting on her back pack Link getting up and putting his on too "That really hurt" he rubbed the side of his head tazy looked behind her "Turn away."  
"Why?"  
"Popular girls"  
"Oh." link turned his back on them and continued walking to school with Tazy. The popular girls catch up with them. Krystal looks at link "Oooh, You brought a cutie to school Tazy." Link growled and glared at Krystal ~Hey what does she mean by cutie!?~  
"He's a friend."  
"He's still a hottie"  
"No, he's not."  
"I agree with Tazy, I'm not a hottie" Link blinked and walked forward the popular people followed them through the hall and all through school Krystal falling in love with Link but Link hated her, Tazy being his best friend.  
  
___________Gym______________  
  
Mr. Banes looked at the class "Okay, any body finish their homework? You were suppose to create a gymnastics routines and I'd like to see a few. Tazy and Link, You go first." Tazy and link look at each other and nod links in a loose comfortable and flexible white uniform Tazy in a tiger stripe leotard they rub chalk onto their hands and run towards two bars lifted in the air ( I forgot what they're called) they ran at the same time towards them falling step by step synchronized. They sprint into the air both at once grabbing onto the lower bar circling around it three times flying backwards they rotate in the air keeping their bodies straight they reach out and both grab the higher bar once more spinning around it. They end up in a hand stand then lift their right hands. Every body stares at them in awe. They hold the hand stand for 30 seconds then twirl around the bar once more flying into the air again landing on the feet on the higher bar and bow every one including Mr. Banes clapped. "Bravo!" "Good work!" every one shouted it except Krystal who was very Jealous of Tazy. After a few more routines including Krystal's dramatic 'I broke a nail!' mat routine.  
  
_____________Art_____________  
  
Mrs. Banes (yes our P.E. and art teacher are married xD) put large amounts of clay on our desks now every one choose partners every one of course wanted Link but he chose Tazy. Together they made a small platform with a statue figurine of Epona rearing with Malon infront of her. Krystal made. A. Uh. Blob? Hey, it looked like George Washington's face x.x Caroline (My friend, the one who maid up Saiae) made a Tiger kitten playing with a butter fly  
  
___________History________  
  
Half way through the class Tazy and link fell asleep. That's about it.  
  
________Creative writing________  
  
Fell asleep. Again.. Let's just say we fell asleep through every class except for the first two  
  
________Home________  
  
Tazy falls on the couch exhausted "Ramen?" Link looks at Tazy and shrugs "Okay." Tazy hops off of the couch and walks into the kitchen 1:30 later she comes back with two ramen cup of noodles they chow down and watch M*A*S*H Link laughing his ass off Tazy falling asleep. With her fork in her mouth. Link falls asleep right away. "I win! Tazy puts her ramen to the side and drags Link to the other couch "Bwahahaha!!!"  
  
_________One Hour Later__________  
  
Tazy and Link are polishing their surf boards Tazy's was a pink with black tiger stripes on it with the word Roxy on it in bold Silver letters Link's was a light blue with a triforce on it. (Ironic aye?) It was the end of the school year and the class was going to the California beach though the school was in Nevada, it wouldn't be that long of a trip. Tazy stacked her items Her black wet suit with pink hips, armpits, and bottoms. With of course the word Roxy in silver on the front. Link's was the same way but blue markings and the word Quicksilver on the front. Along with a beach volley ball and two towels one white with red Hawaiian flowers the other red with white Hawaiian flowers.  
  
_________________Next Day_______________  
  
Link and Tazy get on the bus Tazy's hair in a braid once more they're wearing their wet suits and are once again being followed by the popular people. Link sat at the window seat for Tazy's protection (This is the way it is IRL with my friend Jason popular girls like him but, he uses me for protection xD) Tazy sat by the aisle across from Krystal. Link whimpered and looked out the window at the beach. 


End file.
